


The Royal Treatment

by Tranquil_Tevene



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Floor Sex, Light Dom/sub, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Strawberries, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevene/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevene
Summary: All she planned to do was read at her lover's house and share in his company. While that happened, an idea leads to more than she could ever have expected.
Relationships: Willem V. Rembrandt/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not sure how many of you have read Willem's recent (and last) event story, but I hate it in every way imaginable. This is along the lines of what I expected and since it was far from that, I've written it out. Hope you all enjoy!

Sitting on the sofa in Willem's house, I'm reading a book about Royalty that I’d checked out at the Academy Library. Words within igniting my imagination, I murmur thoughts aloud.

”I wonder what it would be like as a Queen, to have someone serve me?”

This is something I'm unable to imagine, spending most of my life helping others.

_”While it is lovely that you always wish to assist me, I feel similarly in returning the favour. Everyone deserves kindness.”_

Those gentle words of Willem’s spoken to me not so long ago resonate deeply, his compassion flowing free. I smile at the memory.

"We can explore that idea together if you wish." 

So lost in thought, I fail to notice Willem's appearance. Startled I yelp, almost dropping the book.

As he laughs I recover, sitting down and apologetically kissing me.

"I did not mean to startle you." 

Assuring him I don't mind, my gaze is quizzical. "What do you mean?"

"Transformation magic. It is reliant upon visual imagery and I have seen much. Through this, I will create our outfits and serve you."

Magic could do that? Amazing. 

Then, what else he'd said registered. "That sounds fun!" I respond a bit too eagerly. Chuckling he rises to his feet, pulling me up to stand in front of him.

"Wonderful! Then, let us begin. Hold still for me." 

Doing so, a glowing ring of light encases my body. My clothes are gradually transformed into graceful decadence, reds and golds from expensive origins.

As Willem takes my hand, he directs me to a mirror where I can fully see.

Hair wound into an elegant updo, a sparkling ruby-encrusted crown sits atop my head. "It's beautiful," I gasp.

"This is what I see when gazing at you. It enhances beauty which has always been present."

Lifting my hand, Willem kisses the back of it. Right then, I melt, falling in love with him all over again.

"What's your outfit going to be?" I ask, intrigued.

"I will show you." Then the same magic surrounds him, dissipating shortly after and leaving me awestruck.

Wearing a black butler's outfit with purple undertones, there's a matching bowtie. His shirt crisply white and polished shoes to complete the look, he smiles alluringly.

It's then I notice his ponytail, reflected in the mirror and with a ribbon, colour co-ordinated.

The bluntest thoughts spill from my lips, unable to help it.

"God, you're so sexy." 

Laughing his eyes sparkle and, with a look towards the armchair, is transformed into a throne befitting of royalty. Taken by the hand, I'm directed to sit down and as I do, Willem gracefully bows.

"How may I serve you?" 

Finding this situation surreal, I give Willem my first order, after a moment's thought.

"I know we have Strawberries and Cream. Feed me." 

Surprised by how firm my tone is, he nods.

"Of course." 

As Willem leaves he returns quickly, carrying two bowls. Placing them on the table behind he picks up a strawberry, to dip it in cream. Holding it to my lips I open them, taking a bite as the creamy sweetness hits my tongue.

"Mmm!" I exclaim, verbally approving and with minimal embarrassment, finish the fruit off. Wanting to do the same for him I reach for another strawberry, coated similarly.

"Open wide," I say, teasingly, unprepared when he kneels, rose petal pink lips parting dutifully.

Thoughts a chaotic whirl, I'm aroused beyond belief at the sight of him, waiting obediently. The strawberry touching his lips he takes a generous bite, happily polishing it off and delicately licking my fingers.

"Thank you." 

He was always polite to me but right now, it lit the flames of my libido. Having the urge to jump him I catch myself, issuing a second order.

"Kiss my lips." 

A soft smile. "As you wish, my Queen." 

I _yearn_ to taste him. The moment he's within reach we kiss, a magic that will never fade. His lips are sweet, richened by divine dessert.

(Oh, damn it all!)

I can no longer restrain myself. Leaving my throne I push him over, straddling him while he's splayed out on the carpet. I whisper into his ear.

"I want to take you." 

Empowered by the situation I'm in Willem's eyes darken lustfully.

"I'm yours, do to with as you please." 

Inviting me to take control, I waste no time in divesting us of clothing, fumbling with buttons and impatiently tugging at underwear, until no layers separate us.

He lies there, lightly panting and fully erect. Easing myself onto him, this new position fills me more than I could have possibly imagined.

"Touch me," I order, crying out when Willem's hands support me and leisurely, explore every part of my body.

Buried to the hilt I move with purpose, Willem shortly meeting the same rhythm. Continually hitting my sweet spot his hands roam further, alternating between lightly pinching my nipples and massing the breasts that each rested upon. Willem's moans fuse with mine, the mutualness of our passion audible as waves of intensifying pleasure ripple throughout. 

Driven over the edge I reach climax, inner walls tightening around him as seconds later, his seed thoroughly coats my insides. Taking a moment to breathe, I carefully ease myself off of him.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," I say, lying down beside him as his gaze turns analytical.

"You, my dear, have a dominant streak. Role reversal is new to me. But, I very much enjoyed being of service." 

"I thought my heart was going to give out, kneeling like that. I wanted to do... everything to you." 

"There are still many hours in the day. Enough to do all you desire." 

At his unabashedly naughty look, how could I ever say no?

Needless to say, silence didn't descend upon Willem's house until long after night had passed.


End file.
